Killer Fang
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: As Jerome tries to spend some time with his friends at the facility, Thunder & Lector are up to their infamous, demented antics yet again. Always enjoying a quick torment session with their favorite shepherd. LectorXThunderXJerome, Domination/Submission, Semi-Rape.


Author's Note: This is a Ginga Densetsu Weed (Silver Fang Legend Weed) story involving themes that might not be suitable for all viewers. Be sure to erase your history afterwards.

* * *

"That's it, brother! Kill it!" The younger male insisted, staring at their catch of the day.

"I know, I know brother, let's toy with it for a while." The older brother suggests cruelly.

Thunder rolled his eyes. Lector always enjoyed playing with his prey. Whether it be taunting the other males in the facility, or.. this little field mouse. The mouse naturally trying to escape. It's poor tail pinned down by the doberman brother.

"..Do you wish to live, little one..?" The young male tilts his head curiously, licking his sharp, white fangs. "Then plead. Plead for mercy." The rodent squeaks pitifully, truly pathetically. It was all a morbid experience really.

"LECTOR! THUNDER!" The slightly older German Shepherd steps forward. Growling low in his throat. "Release it! Now!" The two brothers looked back at him, grinning. They just found a new toy to play with.

"..Jerome." They reply in-synch. Lector immediately releasing the rodent as the shepherd requested. The little mouse scampering back to it's hiding hole. "I'm glad you're here.."

Jerome narrowed his eyes, cautious of the two brothers. He was always the cautious one of the bunch. North was busy taunting Heuler about his fear of water, and Rocca and Robert were busy.. well, Jerome didn't know what the two did with each other.. And he wasn't interested in investigating THAT aspect of his team. But when it came to these two.. he was always on the alert.

"Jerome, you wound me and my brother.." Lector sadly states, circling Jerome with a dark glare in his eye. His calm, innocent voice not hiding his intentions.. He wanted to hurt this shepherd.. really bad. He didn't care if they were supposed to get along.. He just really wanted to kill. Kill this dog, kill Robert.. kill Rocca.. Hell, kill anything! Just as long as he and his brother got some action!

"Indeed." Thunder elegantly adds. "You wound us, Jerome." No matter what his older brother's intentions were, he would obediently follow him. Lector has gotten them this far, why shouldn't he be unquestionably loyal?

"My apologies.." Jerome huffs back coldly, clearly not caring nor expressing any interest. "You two know I'm not good with.. emotion."

"Drop the act, Jerome." Lector casually interrupts the older Assassin. "Two of us, one of you.. Who do you think will win this fight?"

"Besides," Thunder adds, "you seem to be very good with emotion when you're talking with that monster."

"BE QUIET!" The shepherd fiercely raises his voice, his anger immediately bursting out. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT P4!"

The two brothers laughed heartily, truly enjoying their entertainment. Jerome was an idiot, but he was a funny one at that. "Oh Jerome, you're a riot." Lector remarks, an amused tone to his voice. "You think that monster gives a shit?"

"I doubt the monster can even shit at this point." Thunder adds onto his brother's insults, his own grin plastered over his muzzle. His little nub of a tail wagging happily. The two brothers really did enjoy tormenting the shy, reclusive shepherd. And it was the most hilarious thing in the entire facility.

"...I.." Jerome is so.. angry at this point, he just lowers his head. Growling low in his throat, his eyes clamped shut. Lector kneeling down, eye-to-eye with the shaking male.

"..Are you going to cry, Jerome..?" Lector asks, an almost cheerful tone to his voice. "Please do.. I'd like to hear you cry."

"Yes, Jerome.." Thunder nods. "Please sob. We won't hurt you if you cry."

"..Much." The two conclude in-synch. Their deep, dark laughter a mere whispering chuckle.

"..F-fuck you.." Jerome whispers back coldly, harshly. No emotion in his voice.

"..." The two males pause, both frowning. "..What did you sa-

"I SAID, FUCK YOU!" The shepherd shouts, towering over Lector. "YOU'RE A USELESS, WORTHLESS MALE. INCAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING!" He heavily insults the stunned pair of brothers. "BOTH OF YOU!"

"H mph." Lector huffs, blowing wind into Jerome's nostrils. "Is that so?" Thunder just blinks.

Jerome snarls, giving a sharp, 'BARK!" in Lector's face. He was clearly quite angry. Pushed over the edge by the two brothers. Walking away quickly, not wanting to create a bigger scene out of this.

"That's where you're wrong, Assassin.." Lector whispers, licking his fangs.

=-= **That Evening** =-=

It seemed to Rocca, that every day that passed, Jerome was becoming more and more.. distant from the group. The shepherd sleeping farther and farther away.. It was almost to the point where Jerome was halfway across the grass to the other side of the field.

"..Jerome!" Robert raises his voice, the golden retriever gesturing with his paw. "Come on, sleep over here with us!"

"..We don't bite!" Heuler reassures. The shepherd not moving from his reclusive position.

"..Yeah, right.." The foxhound mutters, rolling his eyes. "You bit my ear last night, Wheeler."

"Don't call me Wheeler." Heuler frowns seriously. "..It.. it's a stupid name."

"Are you two mutts done bitchin' about nothing?" Rocca sternly, but softly interrupts the two. "..Come on, Jerome!"

Again, the shepherd doesn't make a sound.. The four males sighing heavily, their.. well, Jerome was a favorite of the bunch.. Sure, he was a little shy but.. he opened up around them. He could even tell a joke sometimes, even if it was the same joke over and over again.. They appreciated the effort on their most quiet member's part. Jerome was a good male, no doubt about it.

Actually.. the reason Jerome was out in that field.. wasn't because he disliked his comrade's company.. It was the opposite. He very much enjoyed them.. It was just.. he wanted to keep an eye on Thunder &amp; Lector.. The two bastards were getting a reputation around the facility for killing any creatures.. Snakes, mice, larger rats.. It was only a matter of time before they moved onto the smaller dogs. They knew how to use their fangs.

But Jerome knew how to use his own fangs just as well, if not better than the duo.

"..Grrroowwll.." Jerome immediately stands tall, both ears perked. It was Lector's growl, alright.. The damn doberman was at it again.. He was hunting something, that was certain.. He was about to pounce and end the life of some defenseless creature. Jerome wasn't going to allow it.

Jerome swiftly, but surprisingly silently sprints across the land. It was a very small little area, so it was easy to get from one side to the other. Jerome cautiously pausing, and listening near the corner of the human building.. The humans' buildings provided great spots for spying. And Jerome was just starting to perfect his espionage-

"..Shh.." The shepherd can hear Lector whisper. "..B-be quiet, Br-brother.." .. Jerome didn't quite understand why Lector sounded so out of breath.. Were they training? It was the only thing Jerome could think of.

"..Bu-but it hurts, Le-Lector.." Thunder whispers back, his voice a bit more strained.. Maybe it was.. intense training?

"..J-just let me enjoy this, and then you can do me, okay..?" Lector reassures, earning a little.. moan? A moan..?

"..The hell are they doing..?" Curiosity gets the better of Jerome, and he peeks his head around the corner.. Being met with the sight of Lector with his pinned down brother.. thrusting his hips back and forth. Shoving his hard, long length in and out of Thunder's tail-hole.

Jerome can see Thunder's cock is fully out of his sheath. Throbbing madly, thunder blushing deeply. Trying to avoid moaning whilst his brother takes out his stresses on his hole.

Jerome hides around the corner once again, sitting down. Trying to decide what the best course of-

"..." He slowly looks down, his.. bright red tip poking out of his own thick white sheath. Jerome's eyes widening in shock.. This has NEVER happened before.. And yet the more he listened to Lector's grunts, and Thunder's moans.. the harder his sheath became.. It felt.. very weird.

Jerome experimentally touches his sheath, the now blushing male almost moaning himself. Biting his lip before he got caught spying.. It felt.. good.. Very good. The Assassin can't help himself. Despite his professional attitude, he needed to try this out. Wrapping his paw around his throbbing length. Still clenching his fangs, his head down. He begins to slowly-

"..Well, well, well.." The two damn brothers were right there, both staring at Jerome. Thunder's eyes staring at Jerome's cock. "..What have we here, Thunder..?"

"..Looks like Jerome is spying on us, brother.." Thunder licks his fangs, chuckling deeply. "..He just can't seem to stay away from us.."

Lector's eyes dart downwards, staring at Jerome's throbbing length. "..I can see why." He huffs.

Jerome's eyes slam open, widening dramatically. "..Le-Lector.." He removes his paw just as Lector wraps his own paw around Jerome's length shamelessly. Grinning sadistically.

"..Shh.." Lector bares his fangs, Thunder moving around to Jerome's back. The poor shepherd at their mercy. Lector actually unsheathing his claws, the claws resting smoothly on Jerome's cock. "..Just play nice, Jerome.."

"..Don't make us cut it.." Thunder warns darkly, whispering in the shepherd's ear. Jerome lowering his head meekly. His ears folding.

"I've wanted to play with Jerome for a while, brother.." Lector casually continues speaking, beginning to stroke his clawed paw up and down. His claws, purposely blunt, raking against the hard length. Earning semi-disturbed groans from poor Jerome.

"..As have I, brother.." Thunder chuckles, giving a lick to Jerome's neck. "..From the glances I've caught of him, he's a big boy.."

His comment earns a deep blush from the shy male. Both brothers laughing softly, deeply.

Lector boldly lays down flat on his stomach, resting his two unsheathed paws directly underneath Jerome's two heavy, unused balls. The two cum-filled orbs never emptying once in their existence. "..Look how big Jerome's nuts are, Thunder.." He seriously comments, Thunder peeking his head over Jerome's shoulder. "No wonder this shepherd is so miserable."

"..Can I suckle them, Lector..?" Thunder curiously asks, Jerome outright moaning right there from the thought.. He.. he didn't like males.. hell, he didn't like females! He was a professional.. but. it just felt right.. So right..

"..Poor Jerome needs a professional, brother.." Lector shakes his head. "..I'll tend to him myself.."

"..N-No.." Jerome tries to protest, trying to stand only to have Thunder seat him back down. "..I.. I can't do this.."

Jerome's pleas are completely ignored. Lector amazingly engulfing Jerome's entire stiff cock into his warm, tight muzzle. Suckling with the desire to make their rival release. Jerome hunching forward with a low, deep moan. His tail instinctively lifting. Making Thunder grin. "I think Jerome would like to be our friend, brother.."

"..Mmph.." Lector nods, pawing tauntingly at Jerome's two balls with his paws. Raking his padding on them. Making Jerome pant out in lust. Jerome was under their command.

Thunder knew his job, and knew what he had to do.. He lays down himself on the ground, moving his muzzle underneath the shepherd's tail. His eyes glaring at his virgin tail-hole. He knew Jerome had never dared touch another male nor experiment.. He was a boring mutt. But Lector wanted to claim Jerome first.

"...Mo-more.." Jerome moans shamefully, his fangs clenched cutely. He can feel an intense, warm sensation on his sensitive hole. Drawing him that much closer to.. we-well, Jerome didn't know what he was feeling.. but he liked it. "..G-guys, please.." He slides his cock deeper down Lector's skilled throat. The Assassin licking it all over.. Jerome was a thick shepherd, and he knew his brother Thunder would enjoy it. Despite the brother's enjoyment of suffering, when it came to mating with the enemy.. toying was funner than rape. And they both knew they had control over the stupid shepherd.

"..That's it, Jerome.." Thunder lustfully remarks, feeling the hole clench, trying to keep him out. Only succeeding in massaging Thunder's tongue. "..Just let us help you deal with your frustration.."

Just as Jerome raises his head, the doberman withdraws instantly. Leaving Jerome gasping for air. Thunder removing himself as well from underneath their rival's tail. The two brothers were just teasing.

"Did you expect us to actually help you, Jerome?" Lector smirks, Jerome panting heavily. Stuck on the very edge of.. what-whatever that feeling was..

"You're very innocent, you know that, Jerome?" Thunder, once again, adds onto his brother's words.. Quite the habit of his, apparently.

Without saying a word, Thunder turns around. Crouching down low to the ground, and presenting himself. His tight, but recently used hole ripe for the taking. "..Show us how corrupt you really are, Jerome."

"I'm not corrupt.." Jerome straightens his posture, standing proudly despite his throbbing length. "..I.. I am a professional.."

The two brothers frown, Lector slowly creeping up behind the shepherd. Giving a gentle, but sharp nip to his ear. Gaining a sudden moan for his efforts. Making Lector grin deviously. "You're a tail-fucker, Jerome.." He dirtily reaffirms, running his paw down the male's back. "..So how about you just give my brother what he wants..?"

"..Th-Thunder wants me..?" Jerome innocently asks, his ears perking. The blush setting back in. "..Bu-but he hates me.."

"..Sure, I hate you, Jerome." Thunder casually replies, his hindquarters still high in the air. "..But I want you to fuck me."

"..W ha-what is that..?" Jerome asks, staring at the clear, white liquid dripping from Thunder's clenched hole. His ears perked out of morbid curiosity.

"Lector's cum." Thunder licks his fangs, fiercely satisfied. "..My brother was feeling pent-up.."

"..I think Jerome is more pent-up than I was." Lector comments from behind, staring at Jerome's two balls. The shepherd immediately lowering his tail bashfully.

Before Thunder knew what was happening, Jerome's paw forces his muzzle into the dirt. The shepherd quickly wrapping his paws around the doberman, holding him in place. Lining up his painfully throbbing cock with the doberman's well-lubed hole.

"..I want this.." Jerome whispers lustfully, his professionalism gone. "..I need you to help me, Thunder.." When Jerome's cock brushes up against another male's hole for the first time, he clamps his eyes shut. Moaning slightly.

Thunder gives a short, affectionate lick to the shepherd's muzzle. "..Just do it as long, or as shortly as you want, Jer- Thunder is interrupted with an uncomfortable grunt, Jerome sliding almost all of his thick, throbbing length in at once. Able to do so thanks to Lector's gracious contributions.

"..**Mmph**.." Jerome clenches his fangs, his head resting on Thunder's shoulder. Already thrusting in and out. Forcing the male under him to pant lightly from the intense pressure on his hole. Lector still staring at the scene, his own cock hardening despite his recent release.

"..S-such a small cock, Jerome.." Thunder taunts lightly.. It was quite the opposite but Thunder wanted to dominate the shepherd even if he himself were bottom. "..Tr-try fucking like a male!" His jeers award him with their rival increasing the speed of his humps. Beginning to roughly fuck the younger brother. Making Thunder cry out in blissful pleasure. His own hard cock throbbing underneath them. Dripping pre-cum. Throughout all of this, poor Thunder still hasn't had his own release.

When Lector sees Jerome go literally balls-deep into his brother, he takes this as his opportunity. He wraps his paws around the shepherd much to Jerome's dislike, and slides his long cock into the virgin hole. Making Jerome snarl, and sink his fangs into Thunder's neck. Though not with the intent to kill.

"Just keep humping my brother, Jerome.." Lector lustfully, deeply whispers to the panting male. Licking at his neck. "..And let me fuck you.." His dirty comments make the two males underneath him groan collectively. It was clear who the Leader of this threesome was.

Thunder can't take this anymore. His brother screwing their rival, and the handsome shepherd claiming him, rubbing up against his prostate.. Thunder begins to empty the contents of his balls right there on the grass of the facility. Painting it in white, thick streaks.

"..S-So good.." Thunder rakes his claws on the grass, his hole tightening severely around Jerome's cock. "Cu-cum, Jerome.."

"..Hear that, slut..?" Lector nips the ear of the shepherd in question. Jerome clearly straining NOT to release. "..My brother told you to cum.. So do it." Lector honestly didn't want to give Jerome any pleasure, but he slides his tip along his prostate. Rubbing up against his hard nub.. Jerome didn't have a choice in the matter. If Thunder told him to cum, his job was to obey.

The shepherd's two balls tighten severely, the male never releasing before in his life. Finally beginning to unload squirt after squirt of thick, pure-bred sperm. Filling the doberman underneath him to the very brim. Moaning shamelessly, tears threatening to fall from the indescribable pleasure.

Lector naturally finds his own release as well. Jerome's hole tightening around him. Unloading one simple squirt. Giving Jerome's bowels a little puddle of hot doberman seed. Jerome grunting as he feels the liquid burning his sore insides. The Assassin successfully deflowered.

"S-see, Jerome..?" Lector whispers, licking at Jerome's ear almost lovingly. "..Not so bad, is it..?"

"..." Jerome blushes immensely, just shaking his head obediently. "N-No.."

The two brothers smirk, glancing toward each other. Each giving a little wink. "I think Jerome understands now, brother.." Lector pants, his cock resting inside the twitching hole. Lector actually giving a sharp nip to Jerome's ear, making the poor shepherd gasp as blood is drawn.

"Why we're called **Killer Fang**.."

* * *

**=-= The End =-=**


End file.
